Distorted Reality
by Sakurai Ichizaya
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are ready for another fun summer at Gravity Falls, this time along with their older half siblings Aza and Alex but not all is well. It starts out small, Paranoia, the blue rose petals on the ground. Then things begin to get bigger. Mutilated cats in the back, dreams that can't make sense, and who exactly is Penni Grahm? Billdip and Mabifica. Oc's
1. Prologue

_On a the haunted and cursed island of Poveglia, in Venice, Italy, a lone hooded figure stood in the middle of a sealed demons grave. Surround the figure was a protective seal and there was an incarceration charm on the demon seal._

 _As soon as the figure finished chanting, a ray of lightning crashed down and a purple pentagram with a single eye suddenly appeared. Almost immediately it tried to leave but the charm refused to let it free._

 _The figure spoke up._

 _"Penni Grahm, Demon of reality. I have a deal I think you'd be interested"_

 _The demon turned to look at the figure._

 _"Speak then mortal. What is it you have in mind"_

 _"Your liberty in exchange for the death of a certain family. Of course, after the deal is complete I would like nothing more to do with you, and ask that you leave me alone along with my family to live in peace." The figure said._

 _"Well aren't you overly cautious. Smart, but no need to worry. I am nothing like my brothers and I never break a deal. Let's shake on it" the purple pentagram said and they both shook on it, red flames sealing the deal._

 _The incarceration charm broke. Penni smirked with her eye. As soon as she completed this deal, she'd get back at all the people who had done her wrong. And who best to start than with her brothers and those pesky little brats, Azalee and Alexandé Baker-Pines._


	2. Stalked

Dipper flipped aimlessly through Journal 3, failing to pay attention to the usually captivating information recorded on the pages. Next to him, clueless about his distraction and difference to the journal, was Mabel, busy knitting sweaters for their older brother and sister.

That was the problem. They had a brother and sister.

About a week ago, while they were busy getting ready for their second summer at Gravity falls, their father had called them over and dropped the bomb. They had two older twin half-siblings in Sleepy Hollow, Ny and apparently their mother (who their father didn't seem to get along with) wanted them to stop being "antisocial shut ins" (apparently a direct quote) and get outside more. Her solution was to send them over to Gravity Falls for the summer so her children wouldn't become hobbits (another direct quote) and so they could bond with their younger siblings.

While Mabel seemed to take it well, and had been babbling all week on how exited to meet them, Dipper had no idea what to think of this whole situation. It had always been him and Mabel, and although he didn't want to admit it, Dipper was was afraid that they'd drift apart, or that the older twins would be mean to them and ruin the summer. He sighed and flipped another page aimlessly. Suddenly a yell startled him.

"Finished!" Mabel all but said excitedly, holding out a teal and turquoise sweater with the word "YOLO" written in the front. Beside her, neatly folded there was a red and black sweater that said "BOO" with a cute white ghost next to it. The teal one was for their older sister Azalee, and the black one for their brother Alexandré.

"Look Dipper! I'm sure they're gonna love them! I can't wait to meet Azalee and Alexandré!" She babbled on excitedly. Dipper opened his mouth to warn her about getting too excited when the bus suddenly halted to a stop, causing Mabel to jump up excitedly.

"Ooh we're here! Let's go Bro-Bro!"

"Coming Mabel"Dipper said, putting away the journal while Mabel hastily dragged him along. As soon as they exited the bus, Mabel let go of his hand and began looking for their siblings. He sighed. It seemed Mabel had forgotten the fact that they had not the slightest clue about how they looked.

Their father, quick to get it over with, had not told them how they looked or even given them a picture. He hadn't even mentioned them after he told them they existed. He sighed. Mabel didn't seem to care though, as she ran off into a convenience store, screaming like a banshee all they way. If anything she was going to scare of their siblings away.

He sighed once more and began to make his way to the convenience store to catch up with Mabel. As he began to walk though, someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around.

The person who tapped him was a blonde girl with messy long hair that covered her left eye and had a pair of black glasses on. a ratty sky blue sweater was being held in her arms. And she seemed to be shivering in her shortsleeve jumper skirt. Her most distinguishing feature though, was that she had a scar that ran down at a diagonal point from above her right eye and stopped next to her left eye, only do go onto her left cheek.

"Excuse me, do you know where I could find Sanford Pines and the Mystery shack?" She said in a seemingly haunted, quiet voice.

"Who wants to know?" He asked suspiciously, over the last summer he had learned that being cautious paid off"

"I'm Azalee Baker-Pines. I'm supposed to be staying there for the summer along with my brother", she responded.

"You're Azalee?" He asked. Dipper had imagined her to be...well more teenager like. Then again it fit what his father had quoted. Azalee did not look like she got out a lot.

"Yes, but most people call me Aza" she responded.

"Well it's nice to meet you then, I'm Dipper Pines. Where's your brother?" Azalee frowned.

"Dipper? According to my older half brother your name was Richard"

"It is, but I rather go by Dipper"

"Oh, okay. My brother spilled soda on both of us so he went to buy some more. Though I think that was more of a cover up to go load up on chewing gum"

"Oh so he's at the convenience store" he asked.

Azalee nodded.

With Azalee closely behind him, he began walking towards it. As soon as he reached the convenience he opened the door and was greeted with the sight of two big piles on the counter. One was of Smile Dip which made him wonder why this store was selling this stuff, and another was of different packs of chewing gum.

"Hey Dip-Dip! Look I found our brother!" Mabel exclaimed happily as she pointed to a boy with burgundy red hair. He was definitely Azalee's brother as the similarities were uncanny. The only difference was that he was male and his skin was slightly tanner. He even had the same pair of glasses she had.

"Heya, what's up. Dipper right?" he said while throwing a teal bundle of clothes to Azalee. He immediately realized it was the sweater Mabel had made and noticed that Alexandré was already wearing his.

"Yeah, nice to meet you Alexandré"

"Nah, just call me Alex. Sometimes I think our mother was drunk when she named us." He said, while paying for both piles of stuff on the counter. The cashier just stuffed everything in a bunch of plastic bags and handed them to him along with his change.

"Okie then" he said, "Let's go! Mother dearest said the Mystery Shack was a tourist trap that scammed poor innocent people! That place sounds awesome!" He said and they began to walk towards where Grunkle Stan was supposed to pick them up.

Dipper felt his worries about the older twins begin to disappear.

"Well then that means you won't mind being put to work with below minimum wage then" He said and Alexandré smiled.

"Meh, sounds like fun. Maybe we won't get fired from this one"

"Fired?" Mabel asked.

Alexandré looked sheepish and while Azalee hadn't changed her expression she did seem to be avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah, we might've flooded a fast food restaurant this one time, completely freeze an ice cream shop... And lots of other thing"

He and Mabel looked at them in disbelief.

"How do you flood a Fast food restaurant?"

Alexandré the began telling a whole story, with the occasional comment from Azalee while they waited for their Grunkle Stan.

Just as the familiar car pulled up though, Dipper suddenly felt like he was being watched. He turned around while the others got onto the car and said hello. The ground, right behind them, was littered with cyan blue rose petals. He frowned.

"Hey Dippin-Dot, you coming?" Mabel yelled out from inside the car.

"Yeah, hurry up kid, I don't have all day" Grunkle Stan yelled, and Dipper hastily picked a few of the rose petals before getting into the car.

"About time" Grunkle Stan mumbled but began to drive. Dipper ignored him and dropped the pile of petals on his lap. Azalee noticed him doing so and frowned.

"Where did you get these?" She asked. He thought he saw fear flash through her face.

"They were on the ground. They seemed to have appeared out of nowhere." She seemed to contemplate this before making a gesture that asked if she could take one. He handed her one and she examined it. She then crushed in her hand and looked at it. At first nothing happened and Azalee looked ready to drop it until suddenly the scaring and rips it had received from being crunched up suddenly disappeared, leaving a perfect petal. She immediately dropped it back in his lap.

"Those petals they're a" she paused. "Tad Strange" she finished and turned to look out the window. Dipper suddenly had the feeling that she wasn't just referring to the rose petals.

And he failed to notice a golden and a black eye watching him.


	3. Lost

The first week in Gravity Falls was strange to say the least.

For one the woods were completely silent. No matter where he looked, Dipper couldn't find anything or anyone. Even normal woods animals were gone. He even tried looked for the gnomes but gave up after three boring hours. It almost made the town seem normal. Almost.

Of course while deceptively empty, Dipper knew there was something nearby, and it was following him. What was following him, he couldn't be too sure, but he had caught a glimpse of a golden and black eye this one time and the blue petals kept appearing.

Unsurprisingly the strange happenings did not end there. Weird accidents were happening all over town. They were small thing, but either way it was far stranger than usual. Like Grunkle Stan accidentally leaving the door open and a wild bear making its way into the shop, or lazy Susan mixing up the sugar for the salt. Then there was Aza who fell down the stair and landed on top of Alex. Aza was just fine, but Alex had sprained his finger. Then Wendy had apparently fallen of a bicycle and broken a leg

Finally the end of the first week had ended and things seemed to get back to normal. Other than the stalker, the woods lost their silent quarantine, and he began seeing glimpses of creatures again. He almost began to wonder if he had imagined the silence but the blue rose petals by his bed would always be a reminder that he hadn't.

It was at the beginning of the second week when he decided to find out what the blue rose petals were. He brought a bag full of them to the attic floor and with Mabel's help, experimented.

They tried everything, hair drying them, putting them in the blender and mixing them with glue, tearing them completely apart, feeding them to Waddles pouring bleach and glitter on them, and dipping them in Mabel Juice. Each and every time though, the petals would revert to their original state. Even after Waddles digested them.

"These petals are weird, but maybe we can make immortal decorations with them!" Mabel said, holding up a rose she had made and stuck together with a stapler. Dipper sighed.

"Well they might just be useful for only that" he said, standing up, while picking them up and putting them in the bag. That's when Alex entered the room.

"Heya what's up" he asked waving and dropping himself on Dipper's bed

"Look Alex! I made a flower with Bro-Bro's weird rose petals!" Mabel exclaimed, showing off her flower, with way too much glitter.

"Weird rose petals?" Alex asked, and Dipper handed him one. Alex looked at it and did the same thing Aza had done with it. On the contrary of Aza though, Alex put it down in his lap and took of the bandage from his finger. It was an ugly purple and red color and he winced with the slightest movement. Alex then took the rose petal, stuck it in his mouth, chewed it, and swallowed.

Almost immediately the red and purple on his finger began to fade away. Dipper just stared.

"These petals, where'd ya get them dip?" Alex asked, trying out his finger, bending it and prodding with ease, unlike the pain he showed before.

"I've been finding them everywhere I go, Why?"

Alex looked out the window with a faraway look.

"I used to know someone. These petals can heal a lot of things. There are exceptions, like lost limbs, mental disorders, blindness, cancer, etc. They're pretty useful, just be careful. He's got an interest in you and that's never a good thing"

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other. Dipper had experience with someone taking interest in him. Bill Cipher. He wanted to ask Alex more questions but when he turned to look at him, the somber look on his face had been replaced by a cheerful expression.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, Aza found this underground tunnel system the other day and I wanted to explore, but while I really love Aza and she's an amazing sister, she's not much of a conversationalist so I was wondering whether you guys wanted to join in. It looks pretty cool"

"YES, I CAN TAKE MY GRAPPLING HOOK" Mabel yelled, pulling out said device from who knows where.

"Underground tunnel system?" Dipper asked Alex who nodded.

"Yup, it's where sis found Lucifer the other day. The entrance is by the cemetery in a mausoleum labeled Lestrange. Sis wanted to see if she could find Lucifer's mother or siblings"

Lucifer was the name Azalee had given a stray kitten she had found the other day. The cat surprisingly got well with Grunkle Stan and avoided Mabel like the plague.

Deciding that it would be a great way to officially start his summer adventures, he agreed and soon they were on their way. Finding the entrance wasn't that hard, and the first part of the maze was really cool. The walls were a white marble that seemed to crumble in places, but the farther they went, the wider the walls got, taller the ceiling went, and the more paths they had to choose from. It was like a maze. And like what usually happens in a maze, they were lost.

"Say Aza, you wouldn't know how to get back would you?" Alex asked who was trying to decide whether to go left or right

"No" she answered before pulling a chocolate bar from her pocket and begun to eat it. Aza was not much of a talker, Dipper and Mabel had learned. She usually let Alex answer for her or say short 3-4 worded sentences. When Mabel had asked she just said "it's pointless" and went back to reading. Dipper still had trouble figuring out whether she meant it was pointless to ask the question or pointless to talk.

Frustrated, Alex sat down on the mossy floor of the man made tunnels and sighed while Aza just leaned on the wall. Dipper turned to look through the journal to see if he could find something to help them leave, when he heard a loud snap and then a yelp. He turned back to see Aza balancing on a rusted metal door, being held up only by thick green and purple plants.

Both he and Mabel immediately helped her up while Alex held the door steady. As soon as she was up, she dusted her gray pleated skirt of and said, "I found a door" while looking sadly at her fallen, half eaten chocolate bar.

The door, though completely removed from the hinges, was held by the thick vines that were so tightly wound together that they only allowed for the door to swing with the breeze, but not space for someone to cross. Even Lucifer the kitten would have a hard time making it through.

Mabel tried to climb and jump in through a gap at the top but as she grabbed on to another vine, she suddenly yelped and fell down, barely being caught by Alex.

"What happened Mabel? Are you okay?" Dipper asked rushing to where Alex put her down. She was holding her hand which seemed to be bleeding.

"The plant, this big thorn came out of nowhere and poked me" she said wincing as she moved her hand. Dipper fumbled in his pockets before pulling out a few blue rose petal and handing it her.

"Here, this should help" he told her as she took it with her good hand and chewed. After a minute she swallowed and smiled excitedly.

"They taste like bubblegum!" She exclaimed excitedly and snatched another one before eating it

"Here" Aza said wiping Mabel's hand of the blood, revealing a complete healed hand.

"Those things are amazing!" Mabel said, and Dipper nodded. " Yeah, I wonder where they come from"

"It's best you don't know" Aza said dropping the bloody rag on the ground and walking up to the vines to look at them. When Alex went to help her, Dipper looked at Mabel and he knew she was thinking the same thing. These twins were hiding something.

"The plants alive!" Alex yelled causing them both to look at Aza and Alex. One of the vines swung at Aza. She dropped to the floor suddenly, just before the vine touched her and pulled something from her pocket. A box cutter.

Aza swung at the vine effectively cutting it off from the rest of the plant and did this with several other vines that moved to attack her. Suddenly from the stump of the vines she had cut off, three vines suddenly grew. Aza's eyes widened as she suddenly moved back dragging him and Mabel with her, while Alex elf her arm. The vines had multiplied, and looked angry. Very angry.

After they moved against the other wall they realized that the tunnels had closed up, leaving them in the corridor with the vines. Suddenly Dipper remembered something he had seemed in the journal. He quickly pulled it out and flipped through the pages until he found it.

 **Hydra vines**

 **A species of plant usually found at the entrance of Lucid. Once contact is made with these vines a person is no longer in reality and to exit must pass the first trial of surpassing the temperamental plant**

 **Hydra Vines cannot be cut or else three vines will grow in its place. Unlike the mythological creature Hydra vines grow stronger in fire. They also erect sharp thorns at will which more often than not contain poison. The poison will cause black rune like spirals to grow around the injured. If one manages to pass all trials injury is healed. Its weak point is at the base of where it grows.**

Dipper read aloud. He looked at Mabel's hand. It seemed that rose petals had healed the poisonous effect on Mabel's hand.

"Sooooo any idea on how to get past?" Alex said, looking at the base of the plant which was being heavily protected by vines wrapped around it.

"Fire!" Mabel yelled as she held out a box of matches.

"Mabel" Dipper said, "Didn't you just hear, fire makes them stronger"

"Yeah but if it makes them stronger they'll be drawn to it and we can use it as a distraction!"

Dipper suddenly realized what Mabel was thinking and nodded. "That's a great idea Mabel! Just one question, why do you have matches in your pocket?"

Alex raised his hand. "I found them earlier and gave them to Mabel"

Aza gave him a quizzical look, as if to ask why. Alex just shrugged. She sighed before picking up a dry stick from the ground. Mabel lit the match and handed it to Aza who made sure the stick was burning before handing it to Alex who ran to the end of the corridor, stick and switch blade in hand. Aza immediately began to work, cutting the base as fast a she could. As the vines began to unwind and follow Alex, Dipper noticed a switch. It said 'open door'

Curiously he bent down and flipped it on. Water began raining down and the Hydra vines went limp, unwinding and leaving the path clear.

"Makes sense" Aza simply mumbled while Alex dropped the stick.

Mabel was the first through the path, a long dark hallway. After what seemed like five minutes they finally reached a door and opened it. As they entered the room the door behind them disappeared.

Everything was made of glass and mirrors. The walls, floors. Chairs and table. There was a girl with navy blue hair, a poofy black party dress, pale skin, and shimmering navy blue and yellow butterfly wings.

"Hello, I see you've passed the first trial" She said, a small smile on her face.

"Who are you?"

"Where are we?!"

"Too many mirrors"

"Ohh Are you a fairy!?

Everyone asked simultaneously. Dipper, Aza and Alex looked at Mabel and her question. She shrugged.

"What, she looks like one"

The girl up front walked forward a few steps.

"My name is Blue, and I guess you could say I'm a fairy. I'm in charge of explaining the second trial"

"Second trial of what exactly?" Alex asked.

"The older looking part of this tunnel system is a maze. This maze that separates reality and dreams and once you enter its almost impossible to leave the maze. The only way is to pass the trials. The trials are activated as soon as you come into contact with the Hydra Vines. Also, congratulations. You four are the first to actually figure out the first trial in 400 years."

"What happened to the others?" Mabel asked.

"They died either by the Hydra Vines or from hunger, wandering the maze"

"Next trial, explain". Aza said. She looked slightly scared and angry.

"Very well, but first sit down and eat, you've been in the maze for two days"

"Wait on a second" Alex said. "We have not been here for two days. We've barely been here for two hours!"

"Time in Lucid passes differently" Blue answered while gesturing to the table. Dipper cautiously went and sat down and the rest followed. He suddenly realized he was starving.

While they are, Blue explained the second trial.

"The second trial and the third are connected. You will most likely not recognize you have even begun the third trial until you finish. All you have to do each is walk into a mirror. You must face your worst memory and nightmare at the same time for the second trial. I cannot tell you about the third"

Everyone remained quite, probably remembering what they considered their worst memory and night mare. Dipper paled. Bill Cipher. He would never forget what the demon did to him and the fear of being possessed again.

Blue stood up. "Very well, if you are finished eating, you may begin" they all stood up quietly and each stood at a mirror. Dipper sighed before he clenched his fist and walked through.

It was time to face his demons...


	4. Flashback

Alex knew what was coming the moment he stepped through the mirror. Darkness. despite his hatred for it, it felt natural as he walked around trying to map his surroundings while blind.

Running his hand along the wall he realized where he was. Home. He carefully made his way up the familiar stairs and into the study.

"Bout time ya got here slow poke" a sarcastic voice said, joking tone in her voice.

"You shouldn't be talking, Carri. You're slower in the morning" Aza's voice came.

"What are you guys doing?" He found himself asking. But he already knew.

"Well we haven't seen Bill, Tad, or Penni in while so we're summoning them" Carri answered.

Despite not wanting to, Alex went and sat with them. He re-lived the moment, knowing Aza was doing the same.

It was the day, his other twin sister Carrielle died, and the day he failed to save her because of his blindness.

It was the day he also received the gift of sight, something he wasn't planning on giving up anytime soon.

He went through it all, the summoning, the yells and shouts of pain. The betrayal by Penni. And then the choice. All he had to do was press one button. He miscalculated.

It was his fault and it would always be. Carrielle died because of his mistake.

He had gone through his worst memory and worst nightmare at the same time, relieving that moment and not doing anything to change it.

Suddenly everything faded and he could see again. He was in the mirror room again. As his eyes adjusted to the light again he gasped.

Azalee, Dipper, Mabel, they were all lying on the floor unconscious. Blood streaked their clothes. He spotted Blue.

"W-what happened" he asked, still shocked by the sight laid out in front of him. Blue looked at him sadly.

"They weren't able to pass the trials, I'm sorry"

Alex did not know how to react. There was no way they could be dead right?

"They can't be dead, they aren't dead!" He yelled at Blue"

"Child, see for yourself, their souls are no longer among us"

He fell to his knees, tears threatening to fall down. His twin, his younger brother and sister. Gone, they were gone and he hadn't been able to do anything.

"Don't cry child, there is still a chance for them to live"

Alex looked up at Blue. "How!? Tell me!" He said standing up quickly. Blue pointed to a door.

"In that maze there is person. Her name is unknown but most call her either Delusion, or Desire. She only shows herself when she is needed. But on the way you will be asked questions by her children and depending on how you answer they will tell you which way to go."

Alex nodded. "I'll do it"

"Very well, there are 5 children" Blue said and the door opened. Alex walked through it.

He walked for a few minutes before he reached a fork in the maze. There, a girl with brown hair tied into pony tails, and a pink flower patterned dress with a brown corset was standing. She was holding a black ledger.

"Ello" she said giving him a small smile. "I'm Callia, how are today"

"Heya, I'm Alex and I can't say I'm doing very well right now"

"Well seeing the circumstances that can be understood. Onto the question, shall we?"

Alex nodded.

"Very well, you find an envelope with 200$ in it. What would you do with the money would you keep it or leave it there?"

Alex thought about it for a few seconds.

"I'd keep it."

"Why?"

"Because it's there own fault they were irresponsible enough to drop it. I don't specifically care why they dropped it or why they needed it. I'd consider it mine now that I found it."

Callia nodded. "Truthful, that's good. Continue on to the left." She said.

"Thanks Callia", Alex said before running off.

Callia smiled. It had been a long time since someone had thanked her.

•••••••••••••••

It wasn't long before Alex found the second child. She was a blonde girl, with short, straight hair, tanned skin and blue eyes. She was wearing a red knee length dress and holding a white electric guitar.

"So you're the kid huh?" she asked and Alex nodded.

"Well I'm Rin and here's your question. What's you favorite animal and why"

Alex, despite finding the question weird, answered.

"Cats because they're adorable, cute, cuddly and they take care of themselves"

Rin laughed. "Wow most guys would refuse to admit they find something adorable and cute, not to mention cuddly."

"Yeah well I'd say my family's life is more important than my pride"

Rin laughed again. "You're a cool kid. Go in the middle path."

"Thanks Rin" he answered and continued down the middle path

Rin laughed. That kid was all sorts of special.

•••••••••••••••

Unlike the first two, the third child took a long time to find. Alex calculated about an hour of walking before he saw him.

He had orangey-brown hair and was wearing simply a t-shirt and jeans. He was also blind.

"Heya" he said and the third child looked up.

"You must be the brat. I'm Eren"

"I'm Alex"

"Well Alex, answer this. How do you think being blind feels like."

Alex waited a moment to get his words straight. The last thing he wanted was to go on a rant, after all being blind his area of expertise.

"Frustrating. A blind person wants to see badly, they hate it when people talk about what they saw, and not being able to see or imagine it. It's tiring and annoying. Some people think a blind person gets used to it, but they never can"

Eren sighed. "congrats kid, go down the right path"

"Thanks Eren, and stop being so gloomy, trust me when I say being blind ain't that bad"

Alex said before moving on.

Eren then realized the kid spoke from experience. He smiled yet again the third time this day, after not having smiled in years. All four of these kids were amazing.

•••••••••••••••

Alex almost immediately found the next child or in this case, children.

"Hey I'm James and this is Layla. We're twins" the boy said. He was blind like Eren.

"My sister would say hello but she can't talk. Any ways, here's your question. Why do I need Layla and why does she need me."

"The obvious answer would be that she's your eyes and you're her voice, but it's more than that. You're twins and sometimes all you have is each other. What's more important than that?"

They both smiled.

"You passed our questions now you have to pass Lady Delusion's judgement and this shall finish" James said, moving away with Layla from the only path.

"Good luck"

After Alex left, Layla used sign language against James hand.

 _'Judgement really?'_

"What, it's fun to scare the kid"

•••••••••••••••

Alex walked into what looked to be a dark chamber. A woman with long black hair and bright blue eyes, was standing in the middle. She was wearing Victorian style black and white dress.

"Hello Alex"

"Hey"

"I have a final question for you. What are you willing to give up to have your siblings back"

This really made Alex think. It was obviously a hard question but after about twenty minutes of thinking he finally came up with a answer.

"My sight"

The woman's face remained expressionless as she spoke. "Most people would choose their life, why not you?"

"Because my life isn't worth all that much.

If I die it's not like the world is going to burst into flames, but if I go blind again I'll be loosing what I consider one of the most important things to me"

The woman broke into a smile and began to clap. Suddenly claps began echo into the room and he noticed all the children were there.

"Congratulations Alex" she said. "You passed the third trial"

Now Alex was very confused. "What?"

"It's best if he explains it to you. Just know if you ever need a favor from us you can have it free." And with that she pointed to a door as it swung open. He crossed it and found himself in what looked like a library. It was very cozy and had dozens of books on it shelf. He spotted his siblings and ran to them.

"You guys are okay!"

"So Blue said the same to you too?" Dipper asked and Alex nodded.

"Yeah, that stupid bi-"

"Now now, that isn't a nice word Alex-dear" a familiar voice came from behind him before he was hugged.

"Get off of me!" He yelled and tried to shove of the person

"Tad Strange" Azalee said and pointed to the person behind him. He froze. It couldn't be. The person unwound from the hug an Alex turned around.

A boy that looked about 17yrs old was standing there. He had messy black and cyan blue streaked hair that reached his shoulders. His eyes were two different colors, one being black and another being gold. On his pale face, there was a scar similar to Aza's but on him it made him look like a broken doll. He was wearing a robin blue button up shirt, and a black vest and dress pants. Combat boots peeked out from the hem of his pants and in his black gloved hands there was a thorny rose, cyan blue. His style screamed Tad.

"Miss me kitty ? How about you sunshine?"

"What do you want Tad!" Alex demanded trying to ignore the stupid nicknames. "Nothing really. What makes you think that?" He asked, sitting crossed legged in the middle of the air and sipping a glass of water that came out of nowhere.

"You wouldn't have brought us here if you didn't want something something" Tad sighed before getting up and walking to Dipper and Mabel.

"I didn't bring you here, you wandered into the maze on your own account. The only thing I'm guilty of is stalking is this kid over here" he said poking Dipper on the head"

"Wait you're the one who's been following me?" Dipper asked while holding his head. Alex sighed. The last thing he wanted was for Tad to meet Dipper.

"Yup, don't worry your smart little head about it though, I was just curious about you"

"Why me?" Dipper asked. It was a good question now that Alex thought about. Tad had only been stalking Dipper, not Mabel.

"It's just interesting that's all. It's been centuries since my brother has been interested in anyone."

Alex paled. Bill Cipher was interested in Dipper. This was a hundred times worse than Tad being interested in him. Of course, he was so worried about this new development he almost didn't notice what Tad had said. _Centuries_

 _"_ Wait, hold on you blue obsessed freak, what do you mean centuries? You 3 only been alive for like 4 years"

"Time travel, Kitty. We both found a way to time travel to the beginning of time, where we stayed there and lived all until now. We left right after Night Owls funeral"

Alex sighed. Things were suddenly a million times more complicated.

"Did the T-Rex actually have feathers then?" Mabel asked. Alex looked up. "Which came first the Chicken or the egg, Azalee then proceeded to ask."

"Well" Tad began, "they did and didn't. You see at first T-Rex's didn't have feather but then a mutation occurred and out came a chicken from the egg, feathers and all. They were a lot bigger than they are now though".

"Forget about asking the blue freak, pointless questions, why are you in Gravity falls, why did you do the whole trails thing, where have you been all this time and most importantly where did you get that body"

Tad sighed before sitting cross legged in the air again.

"Okay first of all I'm not in Gravity Falls. I'm in Lucid, my own dimension that is neither reality nor dreams. You don't need to eat much in here or even sleep but any injuries you sustain are there to stay. Now like I mentioned before, it was not my intention to have you come here. It was Alex's fault"

Alex opened his mouth to complain but Tad didn't let him.

"Don't deny it Kitty, you suggested to come explore. Now as I was saying, an entrance into Lucid exists almost everywhere in the world. Now I can't be giving you special treatment. The only way out was to complete the trials. Actually I did end up giving you guys special treatment"

"How?" Mabel asked.

"Because, Azalee and Mabel tried to change what had happened, so you were supposed to fail, but since it was at the end that you tried to change things I gave you a free pass. Now anyways, as for what I've been doing, not much really. I mostly just gather information for fun. Now fro the body, I'm a demon of creation it was pretty easy. Much better than being a square."

"A square?" Dipper asked.

"Yup, my true form is a square, just like my brother is a triangle and my sister is a pentagrams"

"Wait did you say triangle? As in Bill Cipher"

"Yuppie! That's the one"

Alex was pretty sure Mabel and Dipper were paler than a sheet of ultra white paper. He couldn't blame them. Meeting Tad was one thing Bill was a whole different story. He was just glad they would never meet Penni.

"Speaking of Brother dearest" Tad continued. "He finally grew a brain"

"Explain" Aza said.

"Well he finally stopped looking for a body to possess and realize I could make him one. Right now we're playing hide and seek. The only good thing is that he can't enter Lucid"

"Wait a sec" Alex said "what does Bill need with a body?"

Tad sighed." What am I to know? Maybe he wants to pick up a hooker and have a good time"

"Tad!"

"Fine, fine. I can't be to sure but he wants to be able to travel into different dimensions"

"Why?" Mabel asked. Tad opened his mouth to respond but stopped, thought for a bit and then spoke again.

"Well you have to know the whole story to understand why, and that's only for Sunshine to tell"

Alex turned to look at Aza. She was staring at the ground. He could feel the conflict coming from her.

"First we go home" she fianally said. Tad seemed to realize something.

"Uhm well I don't know how you'll take this but 4 days have passed already."

"Tad! Take us back right now!" He exclaimed angrily Dipper and Mabel strongly agreed with him.

"Fine! Damn what's with those lungs kids. And Kitty, you were never this violent! You were cute and passive like, well a kitty"

"Go to hell you blue freak! And stop calling me kitty!"

"What ever you say kitty!" Tad said, before he snapped his fingers and a door speared. He opened it and from the other side he could see the Mystery Shack.

"Well follow me!" Tad exclaimed happily. And he did.


	5. Betrayal

Azalee somberly looked ahead as she followed Mabel and Dipper through the door. She had mixed feelings about this whole situation. On one side she wanted to hug Tad and demand Bill's location to hug him too but she also wanted to get as far away as she could from them. And did she want to relive her life? No. Did she have to do it? If she wanted to avoid any more family dying, yes.

She sighed and put her hand to her right eye, the one she always had covered by hair, the painful reminder Penni had left her if the past.

Letting her hand dropped she stopped as Tad opened the door to the mystery shack. She frowned. Strange, it had a "sorry we're closed" sign.

"Heeeelllllloooooooo!" Tad yelled. "Anybody here?"

Suddenly and angry Grunkle Stan burst into the shop. He was wearing his suit, but seemed very unkempt and tired, as if he hadn't slept in days

"Can't you read! We're clos- Wait kids!"

"We're back Grunkle Stan!" Mabel said cheerfully. Aza smiled slightly. At least somebody could be happy right now.

"Where have you been! We've been looking. All over for you!"

Alex walked up. "I'm really really sorry! I didn't know that the tunnel system we went to explore was actually a maze, and I'm just sorry for worrying you and dragging them into this" he said.

Grunkle Stan sighed. "Relax kid, you got lost, it's no biggy just don't do it again and be careful" Grunkle Stan said. He seemed more relaxed that he did a few seconds.

"It's not just that we got lost, it's just, us being here, we might've just dragged you into a whole lot of trouble"

Grunkle Stan looked at them for what felt like an eternity before speaking up again.

"What exactly happened in that maze kids?."

"It's not what happened, but what is going to happen" Azalee said, fiddling with the hem of her sleeve.

Grunkle Stan was about to respond when Tad did so instead.

"Well as much as hearing you humans talk entertains me, perhaps sitting down would be a suitable suggestion. It's a long story after all. Not to mention Aza looks like she's going to pass out"

Azalee managed to glare at the blue obsessed demon before she followed everyone to the living room. Everyone got comfortable and Tad dropped a bottle of cranberry juice in her hand. She mumbled a thanks and took a sip before clearing her throat.

"Well I'm assuming that this family has dealt with a demon known as Bill Cipher." She said.

"That flying Dorito? What does he have to do anything with this?" Grunkle Stan asked.

"Well there are three of them."

"Wait what!" This again came from Grunkle Stan. "You mean there are two other triangle freaks out there?!"

"Hey I am not a triangle freak!" Tad exclaimed crossing his arms. Beside him Alex tried to hold back a laugh.

"Well as I was saying there are three. Tad Strange, Bill Cipher, and Penni Grahm. Tad is trustworthy, if not a bit exaggerated and strange, With Bill you have to be extremely specific about you want and make sure there aren't any loopholes. Now with Penni she will only make a deal if benefits her in any way. If not she'll kill you and take your soul. It's a death sentence not to go through with your end of the deal, as Penni will always go through hers. She becomes angry if you go back on your word"

"Hey Aza, how is it that you know so much about them?" Mabel asked

Azalee looked down.

"B-because. I created them."

"Wait how is that possible?" Dipper asked.

"Well it started six years ago...

 _Flashback_

 _Azalee ran through the park trying to find her mother. She stopped, panting, trying to catch her breath._

 _"I shouldn't have wandered off. Now I'll probably get kidnapped or something". She said out loud. The park they were at was very big and easy to get lost in._

 _She slowed down into a walk as she tried to find out where she was. She considered asking someone for help but there was no one around except for another girl sitting on a bench with a few books next to her. The one that caught her attention was an old fashioned, thick book next to her._

 _The girl suddenly got up and picked up her books and put them in her bag before walking away. Azalee noticed that she had forgotten the big book. She ran over to the bench before picking up the book and calling out to the girl._

 _"Uhm excuse me" she said and the girl turned around._

 _"You left your book behind" she said, holding the book towards the girl. The girl patted her bag and looked at the book, eyes widened in realization._

 _"Thank you so much. It would have been a terrible mess if I'd forgotten it. What's curious though. Didn't you have the thought to take it for yourself."_

 _Azalee shook her head. "Nope" she said popping the "p"._

 _"Well that's rare."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"This is a special book. Many who possess it are gone crazy with power, just holding it will usually corrupt a person, but not you."_

 _Azalee nodded._

 _"So tell me little girl, what are you doing here all alone?"_

 _"I got lost. I was playing in the trees but wandered of to far and can't find my way back."_

 _"In the trees? Why weren't you playing with other children in the playground?"_

 _"They don't like me or my sister and brother. We play on our own"_

 _The girl then opened the book and ripped out a few pages._

 _" pages from the book of Chaos. You can make a friend for you and your siblings. Just don't let anyone else handle them or see them. Just because you aren't influenced by them, others can be"_

 _"Yes miss!" Azalee said and the girl smiled._

 _"Well what part of the park were you by before?"_

 _"The west side playground"_

 _"Okay, so you see this path? Walk all the way to that big pine tree and then turn forwards the lamp. From the just walk straight until you see the lake. From there you should be able to see the playground just fine"_

 _Azalee thanked the girl and found her way back to her worried mother with ease. She hid the pages in her backpack and didn't take them out until Carri and Alex had fallen asleep._

 _She spent and hour drawing and when she finished, she looked at the three pages satisfied. There was a glow and suddenly three figures stood floating there._

 _"H-hello?" The blue square said. "You're our creator right?"_

 _"Yup" she said and smiled. The square then went and floated around the room. He stopped by her first and said "Mother". Then by Carri, saying "Big sis". Finally by Alex saying "Boyfriend" before settling down bext to the sleeping boy._

 _The purple pentagram simply sat at the foot of the bed and observed Carri. Finally the yellow triangle went up to her._

 _"You have two eyes but I only have one."_

 _Azalee nodded._

 _"Wow that's sure deluxe. You're my creator but you haven't named us yet."_

 _"Well you look like the triangle from the money. I'll name you Bill. Bill Cipher. Alex and Carri can name the others. Now I have to go to sleep."_

 _Azalee hid the pages away before she climbed into bed with Bill right next to her, snuggled into a pile of plushies on the bed._

 _End of flash back_

"Wait a secret second", Tad said "what!? Boyfriend?! Why didn't I ever here of this?!"

Alex said as soon as she finished. Azalee sighed.

"Because at first I didn't understand what boyfriend meant. I just thought that it was a friend who's a boy. And when I did realize, well this reaction is the reason I never said anything"

Tad took no part in the conversation, simply looking blankly at the tv. Apparently a blank screen was more interesting than this small detail.

"Anyways, you mean to tell me that's how the freaky Dorito was created? Isn't he like

Millenia of years old?"

At this question Tad explained the whole time travel thing with Bill.

"And that's kinda why Bill is like he is" Alex said, continuing for her. "Azalee always had a habit of finding loopholes and getting what she wanted with ease. This influenced Bill a lot. Then there was the fact he was attached to his brother and sister. Penni's betrayal...he honestly took it harder than us and we're the ones who lost a sister." This was finished sadly as Alex looked at the wall.

"Wait this explains alit about Bill." Dipper said.

"Yeah!" Mabel continued."That time at the sock puppet show when he possessed you and became Bipper. He said 'who would ever give all they've worked for up for their siblings'"

"Wait a second! That stupid triangle possessed you!? I'm gonna find the over glorified dorito chip and kill it!" Alex exclaimed.

"Well you won't need to look far. Kid. He'll look for you soon enough." This was from Tad.

"What to you mean?"

"Everything with Penni, it's led Bill to wish for a different reality and that is possible through alternate universes and timelines but he's technically a ghost. He can only exist in the dream scape and Lucid. This makes it impossible to find an alternate universe. That being said he might also be trying to rewind time to avoid Penni's betrayal all together."

Azalee sighed. How she wished she could help Bill, but she hadn't seen him in years. Aside from the occasional nightmare turned pleasant sometimes she wondered if he had even existed.

Hopefully he wouldn't do anything stupid like Penni had done. She wouldn't be able to take the betrayal once more.


	6. Dullahan

After the whole disaster with with the labyrinth everything. Aza and Alex's mother had come down to Gravity Falls worried and wouldn't be leaving until next week.

Dipper really didn't mind. Maritza Baker was a fun person. She also looked a lot like Alex and was presumably whom he had gotten his red hair from. Then there was also Little Alice, the twins younger sister who was just plain out cheerful.

Even so Dipper couldn't wait to get out of the house and explore more of gravity falls.

"GO TO HELL YOU BLUE SQUARED FREAK!"

He heard Alex yell out. Dipper rolled his eyes. Ever since the day they left the labyrinth Alex had received full blue roses from from Tad. He assumed this was the blue demons surprisingly normal way of courting the red head.

He walked out of the attic to see an annoyed, and red in the face Alex holding a perfectly bloomed blue rose in his hands.

"Wow looks like my sons is getting married soon. When's the wedding?" Maritza asked passing by with little Alice in hand and a cup of coffees.

"I wanna be the flower girl!" Alice cheered. Dipper smiled.

"You're gonna have to fight Mabel for that one"

"How about there's no wedding!" Alex said crossing his arms and glaring at them.

"Cheer up Alex, at least someone is asking you out" Aza said from the door, typing away on her phone.

Alex covered his face with his hands and groaned.

"You people hate me don't you."

"Hey Alex, Aza. Me and Mabel are going into the woods today to look for pixies. Do guys want to come?"

"As long as it doesn't involve evil floating shapes, I'm in." Alex said, hands still on face.

"Ditto" Aza said before turning off her phone and sticking it in her pocket.

They ate a quick breakfast before stopping by the convenience store for food (or gum in Alex's case) and heading into the woods. Unlike his first week over here, it was full of life and filled with all types of creatures. They even spotted a Phoenix flying by at one point. It was all amazing.

Finally after about an hour they finally reached the area where pixies lived.

"Well they should be around here. It says that pixies live in rings so we should look for circles. They are usually marked by colorful stones surrounding groups of bushes."

"Hey Dippin-dot?"

"Yeah Alex?"

"Are pixies generally hostile creatures?"

"Well they are know for being good at warfare but they are usually known for being ?"

"Look up"

Dipper did so and spotted hundreds of people with colorful hair and wings. They weren't mini sized either, and looked very angry and bloodthirsty. He began to back away.

"Uhm guys. We should run for it" Alex said while backing away as well suddenly one of the pixies yelled something in some weird language that probably meant 'attack'. They broke into a run, with Aza throwing the occasional box cutter and Mabel beating them of with her grappling hook.

They ducked to the left into a forest made from what seemed like willow trees when Dipper felt the floor being pulled from under him. They went tumbling down until they hit something soft.

"What the-

"Heya! Hope you guys didn't get hurt" they turned to see a girl, probably a pixie with mint green hair, extremely pale skin, and coral pink eyes. She was wearing a mint green lacy tank top and a coral pink skirt with green petticoats. Her hair was done up in twin ponytails. Aza clutched her box cutter warily.

"Now, now no need to get hostile" she said and Alex scoffed.

"Tell that to your army"

The pixie looked sheepishly while scratching her head awkwardly.

"Sorry about that. They're newbies barely out of the underground, toddlers really. They've been training because there's been word of trouble brewing nearby and the paranoia got to them. Don't worry they'll be chastised accordingly. Though I can't blame them for attacking you. From far away the redhead looks like a dullahan."

"Dullahan?" Dipper asked.

"Headless horseman, they only usually appear when someone is going to die but there are exceptions." Alex responded.

"What kind of exception?" The pixie asked.

"We know a Dullahan in Japan. She is looking for her head."

"Well there's been a few dullahan sightings around here. At first she simply just lounged around nearby but lately she has appeared without a head and has been getting close to the pixie rings. It's got us all so agitated and worried we haven't even bugged the fairies."

"Someone probably stole her head and it's by the pixie rings. They can usually sense where it is"

"Why would someone want a head." She asked.

Dipper shrugged. "There are some weird people out there. Bill has a screaming head."

Aza looked disturbed while Alex and Mabel chorused about wanting one. Dipper sighed. The pixie looked quite intrigued. The shook her head.

"Well great. Now we got to organize a head hunt. Somehow a dullahan angry with pixies doesn't sound fun."

"We can help" Dipper said and Azalee nodded. Meanwhile Alex and Mabel started chanting "head hunt" over and over again.

"Thanks guys! I'm Mint by the way. I'm in charge of interspecies communications nice to meet you."

And thus the search for the head begun. They were also given a tour of the underground, where everyone worked and baby pixies were raised. Everyone seemed wary of them though.

Mint sighed. "Why the hell is a head so hard to find! One would think people would say something about a severs head just lying around!" She said, frustrated. Her wings seemed to flitter faster and the sparkly stuff from her wings that actually turned out to be dead skin (gross) fluttered to the ground. Lucifer the cat who had also tagged along batted his hands at it trying to catch it.

"Well if no one says anything about a head lying around it means someone stole it. Know any power hungry jerks around"

"There was once someone her name was hyacinth but no one has seen her in decades."

"Any enemies?"

"The fairies but they wouldn't do this they aren't power hungry and satisfy themselves with a humble way of life"

"What if Bill took the head?" Aza suddenly asked and everyone stayed quiet and considered it. According to Alex a Dullahan's head granted the holder a lot of power so it would make sense that he wanted. But then why did the Dullahan sense it from here."

"Heather! What the hell this is the fifth time this moon cycle you disappear for so long! Where are you going! I swear if you bring the humans to us I'll personally see to it that you get culled" a voice suddenly yelled and Dipper turned to see a blonde woman with a yellow sundress yelling at girl with lavender colored hair. The girl seemed disinterested in the discussion a walked away.

"Whose that?" He asked Mint.

"Heather. Ever since the moon changed color a few moon cycles ago she's been disapearing for long periods of time. No one knows what she's doing but there quite a few people who are afraid she'll lead the humans to us. I'm just glad she isn't starting fights with everyone anymore"

"Moon changed color?"

"Ya. It was this deep shade of purple. The next day it was back to normal. Dunno what it could've been"

Alex seemed to consider this before shrugging. " I have no idea what it could be. If it were a red moon I could probably educate you guys about vampires but I've never heard of a purple moon"

Mint opened her mouth to say something but she was cut of by the loud sound of bells and a horses call.

"Oh great not again!" She exclaimed and began climbing out of the underground through the stairs. They all followed. Outside a black chariot decorated with skulls being pulled by six black mares screeched to a halt and the conducting stood up. She was wearing a Victorian style dress and a black cloak. The hood was down and all you could see was a kneel with what looked like shadows or black smoke coming out of it. The woman hopped of the chariot and began to wander around.

All around you could see the pixies quickly darting into fairy rings or entrances to the underground. The dullahan paid no attention to them. She seemed to be standing in the general direction of where a lilac haired pixie was calmly flying away somewhere else. A package was situated in her hand.

"Hey guys where's Heather going to?" Mabel asked.

Everyone else turned to look at her and Mint made a noise that came very close to growling before she shot up into the sky and chased after Heather. The lilac haired pixie realized she was being followed and started flying faster. Apparently Mint was a better flyer because caught up with Heather in no time and began wrestling the package from her hands suddenly both pixies plummeted to the ground and the Dullahan walked towards them. Dipper and everyone else followed behind. Mint held the package in her hand and Heather seemed to be hysterical.

"NO!" She yelled "She will find and she'll get you! The third demon has awoken!"

All in all this pixie belonged in a nut house. Mint ignored Heathers hysterics and opened the package and pulled out a head. It's eyes were closed and had long black flowing hair. She handed it to the Dullahan who took it and place it on her shoulders. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal a bright green color and she bowed slightly.

"Thank you for returning my head"

"No prob. Hey not to be rude or anything but do you mind staying away front the pixie rings? Everyone gets worse than Heather over here when you do"

"It's okay. I'm not liked by many they say I bring death with me."

"That would scare some away"

The dullahan smiled before she turned to look at Heather.

"It's too late for the child, her soul is almost completely devoured. She speaks the thruth, the third demon is among us. It's was her who did this to the child."

"The third demon?" Dipper asked.

"Yes the demon of reality has been freed and she seeks power and revenge. Heather did not realize the warnings before it was too late and the demon gripped her soul. Be wary" with that said the Dullahan walked away. Dipper turned to look at Alex and Aza both who were now as white as a ghost.

"Hey what's wrong? Who's the third demon?"

"Penni Ghram, Bill and Tad's sister" Alex managed to answer. Dipper suddenly felt that something bad was going to happen.


End file.
